Locked doors
by alanakitkat
Summary: what do you do when you hear strange sounds behind lock doors


_**Getting excited for nothing A/N don't own hetalia**_

It was Monday morning, and England was trying to open the door. He always liked being early.

Then England heard someone saying "America let me help you", there was sounds of rustling inside of the room. "That sound like Japan" England said, England was about too nock the door when France came up from behind. "Bonjour Angleterre" France greeted England, making him jump. "Damn it, don't scare me like that" England said holding his chest. France was about two say something, but both nations got distracted by a moan. "Wow someone's getting some" France said trying to open the door so he could peek, "what the bloody hell is America and Japan doing in there." France stop trying to open the door, "aww its lock" France said putting his hands on his hips. "Pervert, you were trying to peek" England accused. Then they both herd crashes and thumps, England blushed "no shame at all."

France now had his head to the door trying his best to hear. "Damn France" England said while shaking his head. "Oh shush you know you want to listen two" France said rolling his eyes, "I do not "England said blushing. "Oh relax it just us, and shush your too loud" France said. England just sighed and put his ear to the door, both the nations was hearing pants. "What are you doing aru?" china said. When the two spying nations turn around they saw that half the nations that were attending the meeting was staring at them. "Ahhh Japan no it will hurt" America whimpered loudly from inside the room. All the nations were blushing and were dead silent. "Was that America aru?"China asked stepping closer to the door. "Yes" England answer. "Is my brother having sex?"Canada questioned.

"Yes" France answer this time, every nation ran pushing their heads to the door. Poor France and England was being squished into the door. "Bloody hell I'm squished" England said. "Shush aru" china said he was on top of Russia back listening. Inside the room were thumps and bumps, "fuck kiku …please" America whimpered, "sounds like America is on the bottom, how not awesome "Prussia said. "America please let me do this" Japan begged, "no it will hurt" America said. "Only for a second, then you will feel better. There were more shuffling and thumps. America was whimpering, and there was one long moan. "Damn what Japan did to cause that" England said, "aww they are becoming one da" Russia said.

"wow Al sounds like a girl eh" Canada said," oui he do sound feminine", I'm getting very excited France said. "Someone excitement poking me in the head "England yelled. "Hush they will hear you aru" china warned. "Ow kiku it hurts" America cried, Japan chuckle "Alfred san I haven't started yet." America did a load moan again. "Is America a virgin?" Germany asked, "Sounds like it" France said. "AHH! KIKU" America yelled. "Japan doesn't sound very gentle" Canada assumed. America moaned again, "almost done Alfred san" Japan informed him. "Italy stop moving" Germany said, "but Germany I'm squished" Italy whined. "Here Alfred san suck on this" Japan said, "oh thank you it's delicious" America said with loud sucking sounds.

"Whoa maybe America likes that more than burgers" Canada whispered. "Italy stay still" Germany yelled, "shush I can't hear aru" china complained. "AHHH, fuck kiku" America yelled. "He going to be so sore" France snickered. Italy lost his balance which he bumped into Germany, causing a domino effect. All nations fell in to the door crushing it in the process. "What the hell dudes" America replied. All the nations look up to see a fully dressed American sucking on a blow pop and a Japanese that was wrapping his leg. "What were you too doing?" Canada asked he was so confuse. "I trip and fell so Japan treating my cut, but he putt alcohol on it", America pouted. "I got excited for nothing "France whispered. "Japan chased me all around just too treat it" America giggled, Japan started blushing "I didn't want the cut to get infected" he inform him. "Thankya pal" America said will hugging Japan.

"I feel like bloody imbecile" England yelled.


End file.
